


any time and any place

by Alwayswaitingforwinter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara shows her that she is not that innocent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, i hope this make sense, lena is a tease, sex against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayswaitingforwinter/pseuds/Alwayswaitingforwinter
Summary: "Maybe teasing you has its perks after all"





	any time and any place

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while listening to Janet Jackon's song 'Any time, any place'. I hope this makes some sense. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Your back hit the wall of the alley beside the alien bar. A pair of soft hands were immersed in your hair to bring you closer to an avid mouth. Her kiss was profound, with humid lips and just the barely hint of tongue. You moaned against Kara’s lips, your hands fastened tightly on her strong shoulders. And then her leg was between yours and the kiss evolved into something fierce, a fog of desire started to cloud your mind. Suddenly, those hands were grabbing you by the waist and turning you around. She pressed you gently against the wall that felt cold and rough against your cheek. 

You tried to bring some balance by putting your hands against the irregular surface. When Kara bit your earlobe, you said goodbye to the last shed of sanity and decency because you know all the teasing has led you to this very moment. 

You felt her behind you, her left hand grasping your hip. Her right hand, with torturous fingers lifting the hem of your skirt. Her breath hot and insistent against the rear of your ear. Her lips smirking. 

The adrenaline of this display of power and control and the knowledge that inside the building the others are waiting for the both of you, made everything more enjoyable and exciting.

You’ve been teasing her about how she always seem so pure, so prudish, and so predictable. Kara, of course, had blushed at your comments and then with an ‘innocent’ smile told you that maybe someday you will have to swallow your words. 

Someday is tonight, apparently. 

It was a very good thing that the alley beside the alien bar was empty. ‘A very good thing’ you thought while Kara traced her fingertips through your thighs and pooled your grey skirt around your hips, her lower body covered you from the view. You shivered. And tremble. And you cannot believe this was happening. 

Lena Luthor, in a dark alley, being devoured by Kara ‘not so prudish after all’ Danvers. 

Her fingers slid so slowly inside your lace panties and your breath got caught in your throat. “Oh Lena, you are already so fucking wet for me. I bet just the thought of anyone walking on us is doing it for you, does it?” You moaned at Kara’s words. Nothing but the truth, you thought. Also, you absolutely love when Kara curses in times like this. 

Her hands were warm and her fingers were caressing you excruciatingly slow against the fabric of your underwear, the friction was not enough but also everything you needed right now. She was whispering dirty things in your ear about how open and hot you were for her. Kara talking dirty was a rare thing, but one of your favorite, maybe top five. 

You felt like combusting right there. 

Her whole body was pressed against you, adding fire to your belly. You felt your nipples straining against your blouse and the rough wall was an extra stimulation to your already aching breasts. Kara, somehow, sensed your need and the hand previously holding your hip was now grasping your right breast, twisting almost painfully your nipple between her index finger and thumb. Her fingers moved relentlessly against your wetness, drawing small circles against your clit. It was delicious. And it was torture. 

And then her mouth were on your shoulder, leaving a playful bite through the fabric of your blouse. Your whole body was trembling and Kara was talking against the shell of your ear, so lost in the sensations of taking over you once again. “You want to come?” she said, her voice nothing but an exhale of hot air. 

You felt your orgasm approaching very quickly, you bit your lower lip to avoid making any noise. The pressure was building quickly in the small of your back, you started to feel the tail-tale of pleasure running through your spine and Kara’s hand was now grasping so gently your throat. She was totally in control, her fingers moving at maximum speed, her hips meeting yours, every thrust. You felt her chest against your back, the heaviness of her breasts and her lips surrounding your ear. Everything was going so fast and was so intense that all at once the pressure accumulated in your belly was exploding, the waves of pleasure making you dizzy. 

You turned around and put yourself against the wall, your thighs felt weak and the wetness between your legs was reminder of your orgasm. Blue eyes were watching you mischievously, a smirk in her angel-like face. “So you still think I’m a prude?” She asked with raspy voice that somehow made your stomach do some somersaults. You notice her wet fingers and Kara followed your eyes and the next thing you know is that Kara was licking her fingers, tasting the evidence of your orgasm. 

So much for that big mouth of yours, you thought. 

You chuckled before grabbing Kara’s collar to bring her in for a deep kiss, tongue and teeth involved. You groaned when Kara broke the kiss. “Alex and the others are waiting” she whispered again. 

“Any chance we can call it a night and go to our place?” you asked, your voice barely a whisper in the deserted alley. Kara chuckled and embrace you and then she said “You know Alex will kill us if we ditch them, so come on, let’s go inside” 

Your pout were useless but Kara was giving you that little smile, her eyes shining, a smile reserved just for you. 

When you reentered the bar you heard Alex groaned; “Oh my god, you didn’t” she said to you and Kara. 

“What?” Kara immediately respond, blushing furiously because she was sure that Alex knew what you have been up to. 

You took a sip of your abandoned wine that were sitting in the small table where everyone was gathered. 

Sam gave you a knowing smirk but said nothing when you blushed a little. The rest of the 'Super Friends', as you called them in your mind, luckily were too distracted playing some pool.You both watched with amusement the interaction between de Danvers sisters. 

You laughed softly at Kara’s attempts to justify to her sister why you were absent for almost half an hour. Minutes early Kara was all confidence and smugness, now a rambling mess. A beautiful contradiction, you thought. 

Later that night, you took your damn time between Kara’s legs, then she returned the favor again, leaving marks on your inner thighs. 

Between your soft sheets, you sighed and smiled, satisfied and exhausted. “Maybe teasing you has its perks after all” you said to her and Kara tickled you into the matress.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr @kissingundermoonlight.


End file.
